Aquariums are typically used for pet fish. Aerators may be used to oxygenate the water in an aquarium, and may also provide an aesthetically pleasing element. Aerators typically function by bubbling air from the bottom of a tank to add oxygen to the water. Oxygenation of the water may be improved by reducing the size of the bubbles and thereby increasing the total surface area in contact with the water relative to the amount of air being disbursed. Aerators have typically been plastic tubes having holes therein, which may be positioned underneath the stones or sand in the aquarium. Aerators should counteract the tendency of the air tube or other device to float.